1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to machines for processing packaging containers and, more particularly, to a machine for receiving canisters, aligning them, and inserting a spout into a wall of each canister at a predetermined zone on each canister, and then discharging the canister. Further, the invention relates to machines of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,813 dated Mar. 20, 1962, U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,645 dated May 7, 1968, U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,248 dated May 28, 1968, intended for the attaching of pouring spouts to containers (such as pouring spouts of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,011,434 dated Aug. 13, 1935).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In machines for inserting pouring spouts into containers, there are usually one or more spout-feeding stations at which the spouts in blank form are fed successively, the blanks are bent to form body portions and sector-shaped wings in angular relation thereto and prongs are stamped from the body portion of the spouts. There are also one or more spout transfer and inserting units which move to pick up spouts at the spout-feeding station and transfer the spouts to a spout-inserting station. The containers are moved cynchronously with the spout transfer and inserting units, during which movement each spout is inserted into a portion of a container wall.
In some known machines, the containers are moved in a straight linear path in spaced apart relation on a conveyor. The wall of the container in which the spout is to be inserted is approximately perpendicular to the paths of the container and the spout-inserting unit. In other machines, the containers are mounted on a rotary conveyor by arms that are radially disposed on a vertical shaft. The containers move in an arcuate path with the walls to receive the spouts disposed radially to said arcuate path.
While such machines have proven reliable for inserting the spout securely in the container, they have been less than successful in accurately positioning the spout on the container. The accurate positioning of the spout presents many problems. It is dependent upon the tolerances to which the containers are produced, and is also affected by the shape of the container. For example, when containers are cylindrical in shape, it has heretofore been impossible to consistently insert a spout at a specific spot or zone in the container, at the normal operating speeds of the machine. Furthermore, even at speeds well below those at which these machines normally operated, positioning of the cylindrical containers often could not be uniformly achieved, and even when achieved, required an inordinate amount of handling of the containers.
Therefore, the producers of the products stored in the containers either had to settle for graphic displays which could tolerate having the spout positioned over a wide area of the container, or else accepted the fact that positioning of a spout would disrupt the graphic display.